


Queensguard

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Nonsense, Vignette, alluded to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Nyx is going to shit his pants. He's like forty. He doesn't need this. But, no, here he is in front of the fucking King.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Queensguard

Nyx is going to shit his pants. He's like forty. He doesn't need this. But, no, here he is in front of the fucking King. 

The Queen, Luna, beautiful Luna, straightens to sit on her desk. The desk he was just ravaging her on. Her hair is ruffled out of its pearled pins, her china white dress is bunched up around her hips, and her breast are just... out. Yet, somehow, Luna manages to smile gently at her husband.

"Hi Noct," she greets, "I wasn't expecting you."

"I can see that," the King smirks. "Glaive Ulric." He grunts.

"Majesty," Nyx murmurs, head down trying to find a nonchalant way to tuck his cock back into his pants. 

Nyx knows he should apologize. He should throw himself at his sovereign's feet and beg for forgiveness. He's fairly sure there are about twelve Kingsglaive and Crownsguard willing to put his head on a pike before dinner and given what he knows about King Noctis he's fairly sure the kid could do it himself if he was feeling vengeful enough to get his hands dirty.

"Lulu, Ignis needs your speech for the charity gala. Email it to him, yeah?" King Noctis hums casually. 

"Yes, of course," Luna smiles serenely. "I'm sorry I left it so late. You'll apologize to Ignis for me?" 

"Of course Honey," the King smiles. "Gladio and I are going beyond the Wall tonight, you remember?"

"Yes, do you need anything done?" 

"Ignis has it under control." Noctis assures. "Do you need anything before I go?"

"No, I'm alright, darling." She promises.

"Good, enjoy the rest of you, uh, meeting." The King snorts cheekily, turning to grunt; "As you were soldier." 

"Yes Majesty." Nyx coughs. 

King Noctis makes to leave and Nyx almost relaxes his back when the King sticks his head back in the office.

"Oh, by the way," he adds, "great job Lu, I knew you'd get him eventually." 

Nyx flusters, confused, but the King is gone and Luna, on her desk, is-- Is that a _smirk?_

_"_Did you--?" Nyx's head spins. He's got a great record. Was this all an elaborate ploy to discharge him?

"The King and I love each other," Luna assures Nyx gently, "but we keep separate bedrooms. We're more... childhood best friends, I suppose?"

"So he... you asked him...?" Nyx tries to compute. 

"No," Luna shrugs, "but he didn't seem surprised to me. Do you think he was?"

This is probably the weirdest, luckiest, thing that's ever happened to him. 

Nyx laughs; "No, he seemed pretty chill." 

"Well, then," Luna tilts her head coyly. "As you were soldier?"

"Yes Ma'am." Nyx grins. 


End file.
